


And they were roommates

by MinAmari



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Adora is an artist, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Catra is a programmer, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human Catra (She-Ra), Idiots in Love, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Roommates, lets watch them realize it, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinAmari/pseuds/MinAmari
Summary: Adora has a wet dream about Catra which makes her morning and the rest of her day "hard". She desperately tries to hide it from her roommate Catra..but Catra knows and neither of them can stop thinking about each other.They hold back for most of the day!...And then they don't.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 295





	1. Dream

As she does every day, Catra started her morning with a stretch, a soft groan, and 20 minutes of screen time. Without even making her bed or changing her clothes, she walked to the bathroom, successfully avoiding all the walls with her eyes barely open. 

After a refreshing splash of cold water and brushing her teeth, Catra looked at herself in the mirror. A short, tan girl with a sleepy mess of hair greeted her back, wearing a worn out shirt that’s way too big for her. 

_“_ Stunning _”_ Catra mumbled chuckling, and made her way to Adora’s room.

Ever since they were children, Adora had been the one to wake Catra up, be it through a phone call or by yelling under her window. Adora was the early bird, the “responsible one”..but in the last few years, that habit died off as college ruined Adora's sleep schedule. 

For the last 3 years almost every night would have Adora either studying art or drawing and planning. And when she'd finish early and have nothing else to do at night - instead of sleeping she would play a game, watch something animated or both at the same time.

Catra took on the habit instead, being the one to wake Adora up almost every day for the past 3 years. 

Catra gently opened the door to Adora's room, ready to tiptoe across her room and into her bed to bother her awake. The room smelled of Adora the most in the morning, Catra noticed. It was an indescribable smell that Catra had always loved..it brought a sense of nostalgia and comfort. Adora laid in her bed deep in sleep, looking careless and soft. One of her blankets was already on the floor, the other just around her waist. Adora was always a kicker in her sleep.

“ _Only a matter of time when she’ll kick this on off too-_ ”.

And only a few steps before Catra was ready to hop in, as if reading her mind Adora stirred in her sleep, causing the last piece of blanket to slide off her. 

Catra stopped, staring. 

It wasn't often that Adora had "morning wood"..and when she'd have it she'd somehow either instinctually wake up earlier or unconsciously hide it in her sleep with one of many pillows on her bed. 

However, today Adora's thin, plaid boxer briefs didn't do much to hide her hard mass.

Catra swallowed, silently turning back, slowly tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door. 

_"God she's... it's..."_ She inhaled, whispering under her breath and shaking her head, trying to forget about it.

 _“Just don’t think about it..don’t think about it..”_ Catra repeated internally as if talking to her mind. Giving waking up Adora another try, Catra knocked on her roommate's door this time

"Adora?" 

After waiting for a few long seconds she heard stirring in bed accompanied by a faint groan. It was like she could see that Adora's eyes were still closed. She leaned closer to the closed door "I'm all contaminated from cleaning Melog's litter box..you gotta wake yourself up today, dummy." 

Some more stirring followed and then a sudden stop of what Catra assumed to be realization, more ruffling and a fully awake voice in response 

"I'm-I'm up!" 

Catra rolled her eyes, turning to actually go and take care of Melog's litter box. 

  
  
  
  
  


Catra pretended to be way too busy keeping Melog's hygiene to even look at Adora when she was walking to the bathroom, but Catra did stare at the door curiously the whole time Adora was in there. No matter what Catra was supposed to be thinking about, the only thing on her mind was the image of Adora hard from this morning. 

_"Stop thinking about it damn it.. she's your roommate!_

_...was she always that bi-"_

Catra jerked her head at the sound of the bathroom door opening. _“That was way too soon..”_

"Good morning!", Adora smiled down at her looking fresh in her sweatpants and tank top. 

Catra smiled back, standing up and pressing a finger against Adora's forehead, between her eyebrows. 

"Hey, Adora..", she slowly started walking past her to go get her laptop 

"you look ready to climb a mountain" 

"I'm training hard enough..I should be able to.." Adora’s voice was getting quieter as she focused her attention on the cat, stretched, and squatted to pet Melog who had started purring as soon as he'd seen Adora.

Catra grabbed her laptop from the living room table and sat down on the shorter part of the L shaped sofa, putting it on her lap. She entered the password, eyeing her best friend who was smiling like an idiot. Catra's eyes softened. 

"I'll be making brunch while you work out then..bacon pancakes sound good?" 

Adora finally stood up, and Catra’s eyes glanced lower for a mere second, betraying her will. She managed to hide things pretty well in those gray sweatpants. 

"Sounds great!" Adora smiled ignorantly and walked back to her room, leaving Catra behind with her thoughts. _"Stop staring, Catra.."_

Adora loved working out even on the weekends. She'd spend up to two hours in her room surrounded by her weights and bands and walk out drenched in sweat with a proud smile. This Saturday morning was no different. 

An hour and a half passed before Catra finally put her work down and started making breakfast. Catra always seemed like she had the world in her hands. She had an easier time figuring her life out after high school than Adora did. Catra always had a logical way of thinking and would solve things in an algorithmic way of sorts, so it was no wonder that she became a comp sci major. She received an internship offer as a Freshman and only after 2 years - a job offer from the same company. From day one at work, Catra dropped college or at least put it on hold so that she could give work her all. In result she became the backbone of the company in a matter of weeks. Ever since then she had been climbing up the ladder.

Adora walked out of her room shirtless in her sports bra, skin glistening with sweat. 

It would be fair to say that it was impossible not to look at her, the way the afternoon sun complimented her defined muscles as she bathed in it. Her chest was still rising and falling from the last exercise. Adora looked like she ran a marathon, but still smelled _so good,_ even from here. Catra swallowed, her face becoming heated. 

"Adora put a fucking shirt on or I'll burn our pancakes again." 

Adora gave a small smirk, walking into the kitchen and resting one hand on Catra's shoulder causing her to shiver.

Her other hand reached over to the plate of veggie bacon.

"I just came to grab a small piece of-" Catra smacked her hand with a spatula. "No you dumbass, shower first." Adora pulled one hand back, pouting, "oh fine.." She gave Catra's shoulder a squeeze before leaving to the bathroom 

"smells real good!"

  
  


Catra was cooking to the sound of water running a few rooms away. Her ears were always extremely sharp - both a curse and a blessing. In this case the steady hum of the water rushing through the pipes was strangely calming. It helped clear Catra's mind from things she really shouldn't be thinking about right now and instead focus on problem-solving work stuff in her head. Melog, who had been lazily chilling on one of the kitchen chairs, eventually got up and stretched before walking to the bathroom door and swiftly jumping inside through the kitty door.

A moment after, the water stopped running. And a few moments after that, Adora came out of the bathroom with a big loose shirt she was sleeping in before, and a towel wrapped around her waist. 

Catra didn’t give it much more than a head tilt, looking back down at the pan and flipping the last pancake as Adora walked to her room. 

  
  


"Seven."

"Seven??"

"Yes! They broke up and got together seven fucking times!" Catra raised her voice, shaking her head as Adora just kept stuffing her mouth with pancakes drenched in maple syrup. 

"So yeah.. I'll be meeting her at Salineas around 6 so that she can tell me all about it." 

Adora made a sound like she wants to add something before swallowing and finally talking. 

"Oh man..Salineas is always so cozy during weekends.." 

Catra put one eighth of the size Adora had just gulped down in her mouth "of course it is..Mermista always knows how to set the mood anywhere." 

Adora nodded in agreement, licking her fork. 

"So those are your plans for today? Work and Salineas later?" 

Catra nodded, looking at Adora "well..yeah..unless you want to drop by later. There will be karaoke tonight or something. DT is organizing it..we can check if others are free too.." 

Adora's face lit up and she smiled as she always does when her friends are mentioned. 

"Yeah! I'd love to....later." 

Catra tilted her head at the emphasis on _later_.

"Oh? Planning something?" Catra prodded, wiggling her fork at Adora. 

"Oh no, no...I just..want to unwind from all the work I will be doing.." she said as she stood up, gathering their plates and walking to the sink.

"Uh huh."

Catra shifted in her chair silently to look at Adora. Somehow even watching her wash the dishes was attractive and distracting. With each month she seems to be looking more and more buff. Her shoulders seemed just a bit wider and better defined than before, and the curve of her tricep was more visible now..

"So I dreamed about you.." Adora started seemingly out of nowhere, breaking Catra out of her trance. 

"Oh?" Catra raised her eyebrows, resting her cheek against her palm. Catra was curious now..but surely she couldn't have been the one to be blamed for Adora's...

"What did I do?" 

Adora stopped washing for a moment. She looked down at the dishes, back still turned to Catra. After a moment of silence, she turned the water on to wash them off. 

"I don't remember..but I do remember that it was nice." 

Catra could see that Adora was blushing even from behind. 

It was definitely her fault.

  
  


Alexa's alarm broke Catra out of her work flow at exactly 5:30pm. It seemed like four hours passed in a blink of an eye and _later_ was finally _now_. Catra closed her laptop and left it to charge, stretching on her way to Adora's room. She knocked, quietly opening it after hearing a "yeah?"

"Leaving in 15.. don't forget to take breaks when I'm gone" 

Adora saved her work, putting her touch pen down. 

"Thanks... I'll see you there in an hour?" 

"Yep! And don't be late. An hour of Mermista's boy talk is the most I can handle."

"An hour is more than I'll ever be able to handle.." 

"You can barely handle an hour of _anything_ , Adora."

"Mh you'd be surprised." 

Catra squinted, but really had no time to question Adora's last statement and instead went to change, gently closing the door. 

Catra hummed while buttoning up her loose white shirt, leaving the top 3 untouched to show _some_ cleavage. She combed her hair back with her hand and looked at the mirror again, finally satisfied. 

“You were right, Melog. High waist black pants were the perfect choice.” 

Catra rubbed her good boy’s head before grabbing her small black backpack and stuffing her keys and her wallet inside. 

Checking her time, she knocked on Adora’s door, not intending to come in.

"Leaving. Want me to lock the doors?" 

She nodded to herself at the muffled “yeah” in response and quickly left the apartment, locking the door. 

Sliding the backpack strap on her shoulder, Catra walked down the hallway, lost in thought. Her thoughts were tying onto each other, seemingly always including Adora. 

_“What will Adora wear? I should have told her to match me..”_

As she called the elevator and reached for her phone to text her, Catra realized that it wasn't in her pocket. She opened her backpack but didn’t find it there either. 

"Oh are you kidding?" she rolled her eyes, stomping back to the apartment door. She sighed, unlocking the door and going back in. 

_“oh right... Adora's unwinding..”_

Catra slowed down, tip toeing to her room to get her phone. 

**_"Ahh..Catra.."_ **

Catra froze in her steps after hearing her name softly moaned out by her favorite voice. She tried to question if she heard things right or even heard things _at all_.

Catra's heart started beating quicker, her hearing sharpening. 

**_"Mmnh.."_ **

another moan. Softer than before.

It was so fragile, more than she’d ever head it before. It made Catra’s heart soften, but at the same time beat wildly. The few words she heard were already ringing in Catra’s head and making her ache in a few different places.

 _"It's me that she wants?”_

It was the only question in Catra's head. Catra liked that question. She forbade herself from asking it in the past, not wanting to ever put their friendship in danger, but there she was. Asking herself. Because for the first time it seemed like the answer could be _yes_. 

" _Ask her then_."

Catra opened Adora's door without knocking this time. 

Adora was sitting at the edge of her bed, sweatpants down at her ankles, a pulsating length in her hand. She wasn’t moving, like a deer in the headlights - instead her blush just spread down to her shoulders as her chest would rise and fall. Her hair was down, brushing against her shoulders and sticking to the fresh sweat that had formed on her neck. And despite all of her muscles, to Catra she looked just how she sounded - fragile. Needy. Desperate. She was so beautiful. 

"..Ca-"

"Adora..." Catra interrupted, blushing furiously as well, the ache between her own legs growing.

"do you want me?" 

*************

Catra was light, like air. Her body had no shape in Adora’s dream, but Adora knew that It was Catra she dreamt about, because only Catra could ever make her feel that way, even in her dreams. Make her feel good, safe, _whole_.

What was it that she found so arousing in Catra calling her name, Adora didn’t know. But she did know that she didn’t want her to stop. Whatever she was doing, she was making Adora feel _so good._

“ **_Adora_ ** _.._ ” Catra’s voice rang all around Adora, as if it wasn’t coming from a person at all, but instead just existed on its own. And suddenly, but as if it was always there, Adora felt foreign yet familiar warmth around her member and let out a soft sound in response, forgetting how to speak.

“.. **_Adora_ **” 

Warmth started building up in Adora, like a bubble begging to burst. 

She tried to call Catra’s name, tell her how close she is, tell her that she doesn’t want this to stop. 

_So close...so close.._

“Adora?”

The tone was different this time. Just a tiny bit sharper than the one that had been calling previously, this one broke the barriers of her dream and hit Adora like a bullet, waking her slowly against her will.

Adora’s eyebrows furrowed as she groaned in refusal, not wanting to leave.

"I'm all contaminated from cleaning Melog's litter box..you gotta wake yourself up today, dummy."

_“Melog..Catra..litter..box?”_

Adora’s eyes were open now, dream fading away and reality taking its place. Catra was nowhere to be found in her room..not there to greet her this morning? 

_“Right..litter box-_

Adora’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by someone else silently greeting her instead of Catra, remembering the dream just as well as she did.

Adora grabbed a pillow with each hand and covered her crotch with both, swiftly, just in case Catra does come in at this very moment. 

“I’m-I’m up!”

She certainly was. 

After making her bed and finishing her refreshing morning routine, Adora stared through the mirror, trying to organize her thoughts. No way was she gonna masturbate _now._ She knows better than anyone how thin these walls are from every time she’d use the bathroom during Catra’s video meetings in the living room. And if she could hear Catra from the bathroom, Catra could probably hear _her_ from the living room too.

Instead, Adora stretched and checked herself out in the mirror - teeth, hair, muscles, the usual bunch. This time though, she looked down, checking if her boxers are tight enough and sweatpants loose enough to hide the issue she couldn’t deal with.

_“Side view check, front view check.._

_Welp this is the best I can do.”_

  
  


"Good morning!" 

Adora greeted Catra with a genuine smile, mind doing its best not to wander. Catra stood up, smiling and pressing her finger to the spot between her eyebrows. It was an inside joke of sorts for the two, Catra would tease her for having a big forehead as a child. Adora never took it to heart, knowing deep inside that Catra actually _likes_ Adora and her forehead because she would always be the one to fiercely protect Adora when others would make fun of her for it.

“Hey, Adora..”

Even though it was the most common and casual way Catra would greet Adora, this time it made Adora feel _things_ other than the same old hit of nostalgia. Maybe it was the touch of her warm finger or Catra’s voice saying her name that reminded Adora of her dream, but the girl barely held in a shiver long enough for Catra to pass her on her way to her laptop.

“You look ready to climb a mountain” 

Adora’s brain received that compliment as if it were muffled, her brain not processing it before she auto responded, mouth on autopilot.

It felt as though the warmth from Catra’s finger passed through Adora as a spear and landed down in her pants, because at that moment Adora’s tight boxers and loose sweatpants seemed like a weak defense. Thinking quickly she looked down at Melog who had been patiently purring and squatted to give him all her attention.  
 _“Yes,cat. Think of cat.”_

Though it took a few minutes, Melog’s purrs helped clear her mind once again and Adora smiled in victory. 

"I'll be making brunch while you work out then..bacon pancakes sound good?" 

This time Catra’s voice came on easier and clearer. Adora stood up responding consciously this time. 

"Sounds great!"

  
  
  


The workout worked out. Almost two hours had passed since she started before the sweet smell of bacon wandered into her room, distracting her during her set of russian twists. Adora quickened her pace, wrapping her workout session up as her mouth watered, stomach rumbling. Adora reached over to her chair and grabbed a towel, drying her hands that were holding a big heavy dumbbell and throwing the towel around her neck. With a deep, calming inhale that, ironically, Catra taught her to do, Adora opened the door and started walking to the kitchen, letting her nose lead her. 

Adora slowed her pace as she saw Catra, one hand on the pan, the other holding a spatula. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, only some of her skin exposed to the sunlight. When Catra turned to look at Adora, her own heart skipped a beat - as it always does on certain times upon seeing Catra. Catra’s already beautiful eyes were just that much more stunning and breathtaking during the golden hour. The honey amber now almost golden, and the blue lighter than the sky. She was wearing her white apron that just said “Don’t.” on the lower part. It was a part of the set that came as a gift for the two of them from Bow and Glimmer - Adora’s apron said “Kiss the cook”.

Adora could stare forever. 

"Adora put a fucking shirt on or I'll burn our pancakes again." 

_“Oh I am distracting her...”_ Adora’s soul felt proud of that. Adora would catch Catra starting quite often and would either pretend not to notice or intentionally tease her about it. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but she started working out for Catra’s attention ever since she noticed how Catra would stare at Loonie during PE in High School. With the help of Huntara, Adora slowly started getting into calisthenics, just a bit of crossfit and weight lifting. Now, a few years later, she knows pretty much all there is to know about working out and maintaining a diet - and the results of her hard work show constantly. 

She smiled and walked to her roommate, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, having missed being closed to her for a few hours. 

The plate of still sizzling bacon reminded her of the smell that brought her here.

"I just came to grab a small piece of-" her reaching hand got smacked away before she even had a chance to approach it. 

"No you dumbass, shower first." Catra ordered, reinforcing the “no eating it until I’m done cooking it” rule she’s so fond of. Adora threw on a fake pout, mumbling a fine and walking to the bathroom. 

"smells real good!" she added at the last moment with a smile, making sure that Catra knows that she wasn’t actually hurt by the smack of her spatula.

  
  


Adora enjoyed the first five minutes of her shower - neither too hot or too cold, washing off all the hard earned sweat. Once finally clean she leaned her back against the shower wall, cool tiles against her back. She lowered her gaze, finally giving some attention to her needy member. She was still semi-hard, but the workout did its job in lessening her size and aching. 

_“This might be the only chance i get today..the water is running loud enough, and Catra is frying in the kitchen..there is no way that she’ll hear.”_

Adora shakilly exhaled in relief as she wrapped her fingers around her warm length, slowly stroking.

Uninvited, Melog hopped in through the cat door with a _*Flopt*_

With his pace steady, he walked to his large litter box and hopped in, looking up at Adora through the glass shower walls only after he had started pooping. Adora stared back at him, lips in a tight, disappointed line. 

“Jesus Melog, couldn’t it wait?” the cat just stared back at her in a sweet, innocent way. 

Accepting defeat and letting go with a sign, Adora washed herself off once more with a _cold_ stream and got out, partially drying herself and leaving with whatever she could put on to hide her naked body on her way to her room, letting Melog be the one to do his business in peace.

  
  


Only a few minutes after changing into a new set of clothes and putting on deodorant, Adora was swallowing her second pancake, nodding to the conversation her and Catra were having. Catra’s cooking really improved throughout the years. All the recipes and techniques Adora had taught her, Catra soaked up and put into practice. She went from only being able to fry an egg to preparing much, much bigger meals - only when she wasn’t tired enough, though.

“Mnnffhm” Adora swallowed, adding 

"Oh man..Salineas is always so cozy during weekends.." 

"of course it is..Mermista always knows how to set the mood anywhere." 

Adora nodded in agreement, licking her fork. 

"So those are your plans for today? Work and Salineas later?"

Adora watched as Catra calmly confirmed, meeting her eyes.

"well..yeah..unless you want to drop by later. There will be karaoke tonight or something. DT is organizing it..we can check if others are free too.." 

Adora loved hanging out with Bow, Glimmer and others. Catra loved their friends too, however her nature was slightly different than Adora’s, less outgoing. Catra would often prefer staying inside and watching a show or doing work to going out with Bow, Glimmer and the others. Adora didn’t fully understand how she can be so opposed to going out with their friends on the same days when she’d want Adora around 24/7. Either way she respected it, and would really appreciate the times when Catra would be up for a big hang out, such as today. 

Adora smiled, quickly responding 

“Yeah! I’d love to…”

 _“..are you really gonna go out and hang out with friends while_ **_hard_ ** _?”_

“...later.” 

Catra tilted her head, questioning her and wiggling her fork. 

"Oh? Planning something?" 

"Oh no, no...I just..want to unwind from all the work I will be doing.." 

_“well you could technically call it that..”_

Adora stood up and gathered their plates, carrying them to the sink. As she took the sponge in her hand and started cleaning the plates, the bits and pieces of the dream crept back into her mind. Adora’s mouth spoke without permission in an attempt to break the silence. 

"So I dreamed about you.."

“Oh?”

_“fuck ..why did I say that?”_

"What did I do?" Catra questioned, sounding curious.

That question made a mess of Adora’s already chaotic mind. 

_“Oh Catra..what didn’t you do..”_ Adora comes to a full stop, holding a plate as the soap slides down it, trying desperately to make her response sound normal and casual. She can feel a heated blush spreading up to her ears. 

"I don't remember..but I do remember that it was nice." she leaves it at the half truth, putting the plate down and washing it off.

  
  


Adora successfully tried to distract herself from intrusive thoughts by getting lost in the things she loves - this time it was her work. Hours passed quite quickly whenever Adora would study or draw, especially since she would listen to audiobooks during it all. The only thing on her mind had been storyboarding - right up until Catra came into her room to gently remind her that she’ll be leaving soon. The moment her work was saved, Adora was back to the real world. 

"Thanks... I'll see you there in an hour?" 

"Yep! And don't be late. An hour of Mermista's boy talk is the most I can handle."

"An hour is more than I'll ever be able to handle.." 

"You can barely handle an hour of _anything_ , Adora."

Adora knew that Catra was referring to her ADHD, and that she was right in almost any instance. 

"Mh you'd be surprised." she blurted out quietly. 

Adora smacked her mind’s forehead. _“really?? You couldn’t hold that one in??”_

Fortunately for her, Catra was in too much of a rush to question strange responses and left Adora to go change.

Adora paced around her room, her impatience growing. She waited for the whole day up until now, why was it so hard to wait just 15 more minutes? 

_“why do these 15 minutes feel like an eternity?”_

But Adora wouldn’t touch herself until Catra came by to knock on her door once again and say she’s leaving, she had _at least_ that much discipline and patience. After straining her ears to hear the doors close, Adora slid down her sweatpants, along with her boxers, shivering at the feeling of cool air against her member which was hot and throbbing once again. Her patience was gone now, all of it wasted to the point that Adora didn’t even tie her hair up as she usually would. 

“Oh God-” 

Adora let out an unexpected sound accompanied by a sigh of relief upon finally touching herself. She was so warm and sensitive in her hand, but hard and twitchy at the same time, begging to be stroked. Adora’s eyes rolled back into her head as she started stroking, the flashbacks of the dream playing on queue behind her eyelids. Suddenly It all became too real, Catra’s smell and the way she moaned her name..oh how Adora wanted to hear it - hear it louder, closer. 

“Ahh..Catra..” 

Adora moaned softly, as she imagined Catra’s hand replacing her own. 

_“_ **_Adora_ ** _..”,_ Catra’s voice called, still so quiet and so far away.

“Mmnh..” Adora’s eyebrows came together as she started panting softly, not realizing how she was holding her breath in an attempt to hear Catra better. As if she was there..as if it would get louder..

A sudden loud sound broke the barrier once again, forcing Adora’s eyes open and scaring the shit out of her. Or was the barrier broken? 

_“Did I even open my eyes or is my imagination really this powerful?”_ Adora stared up front at Catra, small black backpack in one hand, dark pants and a loose white shirt that made her look like a goddess. Adora was still frozen in place, waiting for a few moments for the powerful figment of imagination that was in front of her to disappear. But Catra didn’t disappear. Instead, eyes darting and exploring every piece of Adora despite trying their best not to, she kept on blushing.

_“This is..real?”_

“..Ca-”

"Adora..." Catra interrupted with a voice much clearer and closer than the one in Adora’s mind,  
“do you want me?”


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want me?" 
> 
> The question was ringing in Adora's ears now, and every part of her was screaming the answer, but Adora's mouth only widened in an attempt to speak -nothing coming out.
> 
> Seeing the flustered mess before her, Catra's confidence rapidly grew. She didn't need to hear Adora's answer anymore in order to know it. Adora's body spoke for her in clear sentences.   
> Oh but Catra wanted to get a vocal response out of her.   
> Dropping the backpack on the ground, the girl slowly approached Adora, her steps confident despite her growing desire.  
> "Do you want me, Adora?"
> 
> Adora's breath caught in her throat again and she swallowed, looking up into Catra's eyes as her hand tried to cover her crotch. 
> 
> "Yes", Adora breathed out.

_ "Do you want me?"  _

The question was ringing in Adora's ears now, and every part of her was screaming the answer, but Adora's mouth only widened in an attempt to speak -nothing coming out.

Seeing the flustered mess before her, Catra's confidence rapidly grew. She didn't  _ need _ to hear Adora's answer anymore in order to know it. Adora's body spoke for her in clear sentences. 

Oh but Catra  _ wanted  _ to get a vocal response out of her. 

Dropping the backpack on the ground, the girl slowly approached Adora, her steps confident despite her growing desire.

"Do you want me, Adora?"

Adora's breath caught in her throat again and she swallowed, looking up into Catra's eyes as her hand tried to cover her crotch. 

"Yes", Adora breathed out. 

_ "I always have"  _ her heart yelled. 

"Good.." Catra whispered, relief flooding in. Resting one knee on the bed next to Adora's thigh, Catra looked her roommate straight in the eyes, landing a hand on her left shoulder and causing her to part her lips in surprise. 

Catra brought her face closer to Adora's at a shy and agonisingly slow pace, until they could both feel the warmth coming off of each other's blushing faces.

She slowly lowered her gaze to Adora's parted lips, their breaths now mixing as she whispered in a deep yet soft voice-

".. because I want you too." 

The moment their lips met, Adora felt at heaven that she had been unconsciously longing for. Throughout the entire high school, even when they were not talking for a year, somewhere deep inside Adora wanted Catra. To kiss her, be with her, for everything to just be okay again. And now it was finally happening, Catra's lips against hers - even softer and warmer than Adora had imagined. 

Adora's lips tasted sweet, way warmer and hungrier than in Catra’s dreams. But Catra loved it, so much that she didn't want it to stop. Even when Adora was leaning back to rest on her forearms - Catra followed, not breaking the kiss, but instead sinking into it deeper. Whatever tension Adora had been holding in had evaporated, Catra’s lips following hers as she slowly leaned backwards.

Adora let out a small whine as her length twitched hard under her hand once again. Finally breaking the kiss, Catra slowly pulled back to breathe, following Adora's gaze down to her crotch. Adora shivered watching as Catra's hand slowly slid down her abdomen and over her own hand, giving it a soft squeeze as to signal that she doesn’t have to hide. That she can trust her. 

Observing Catra's reaction, Adora slowly moved her hand -which wasn't doing a very good job covering her length either way. 

  
  


Catra had always known that Adora had a penis - not that she cared either way. As they did with everything ever when they were younger, they talked about it plenty of times. They were always close and honest enough to ask each other whatever they were curious about, so Catra had been there to explain to Adora the wonders of her world as well. Catra could still remember their talk about periods at 13. 

It was a freezing, snowy day. After 5 consistent days of "building” after school, it was finally finished. Catra and Adora's “snow hut” in the depths of Whispering Woods, a spot that both of them considered to be so well hidden that no one can find it. 

The shape and the looks of the snow hut were visibly heavily inspired by an igloo. It's rounded walls were frozen solid by the tap water they'd periodically carry over in their backpacks. Both Catra and Adora would show up to school with two bottles of 2 liters each in their backpacks, carry it during the 40 minute walk to the woods, just so they can pour it over the walls in a matter of seconds. 

It paid out in the end. The walls were solid enough so that you can lean on them without so much as pressing in the snow. The hut would get warmer the longer they'd stay in it, especially if they were closer together. They spent 2 days in it before getting the idea to actually light a fire inside, finally sure that the walls wouldn't melt after doing some research on igloos. 

It was on their third night that they sat inside the hut in front of a tiny fire, close to each other with a marshmallow stick in hand. That day they had the luxury of bringing blankets - well, only Adora did. Unlike Shadow Weaver who had forbidden Catra from "rolling in the snow with her blankets", Adora's grandmother understood, packing a thick blanket for each. Madam Razz had always been understanding and sweet - even in her questionable moments of confusion which would later grow into slight dementia, she stayed kind and supportive. 

"So you bleed every now and then?" Adora asked, blowing on a burning marshmallow from afar. 

"Yes, every month or so." Catra responded, resting her chin on her covered knee. 

"Will I bleed too?" The girl mumbled, expression puzzled

"No dummy..", Catra answered with a small smile, smearing the burned part of Adora's marshmallow onto hers and bringing it to her lips to lick it. 

"unless.. something is wrong I think." 

Shadow Weaver had given Catra a long lesson about periods, the birds and the bees and the complex biology of it all on the first day Catra had gotten her period. As she does with everything she's introduced to, Catra soaked the knowledge up, always ready to carry it on to her best friend. 

"Whew" Adora exhaled, stuffing what was left of her marshmallow in her mouth.

"Um...I wanted to ask you one more thing. I'm not sure if you know, but it's too weird to ask Kyle and if i wanted to ask Rogelio the note would have to pass through at least 4 people and I don't want anyone to-"

"Adora." Catra interrupted, looking at her and gently bumping their legs. 

"Just ask already" 

Adora lowered her empty stick, drawing in the snow with it. 

"At what age do  _ things _ stop growing?"

Catra straightened her back, proudly quoting Shadow Weaver's exact words

"Puberty starts between the ages of 9 and 14 and can last until ages of 18 to 19. The changes established by the age of 18 and 19 usually stay permanent."

Adora nodded at Catra's every word, letting out an "ahh i see" sound at the end. 

"Relax, Adora. I'm sure you'll grow plenty in a few more years. I’m not sure why you’d want to though..you're already taller than me!" Catra chuckled, pushing Adora playfully. 

"Yeah…" Adora mumbled back, blushing.

  
  
  


_ "Oh Adora did grow. In all the right places."  _ Catra's intrusive thoughts interrupted her flashback, only now realizing what Adora may have meant all those years ago as she looked down at her best friend's member. The long vein that passed along its warm, thick shaft up to her blushing, wet tip. Without a doubt Adora was big, but somehow it fit her personality and her tall, slightly muscular figure perfectly. Catra was tempted to tell Adora that she’s beautiful, but knowing how flustered that would leave her friend decided to hold off on it for the moment.

_ "What exactly do I do? How fast..how slow, how hard, how soft-"  _ Catra looked into Adora's eyes, all of these unspoken questions floating up into the air. 

Adora gave a half nod at Catra’s puzzled look, understanding with a soft smile. Gently placing her big hand over Catra's tinier one, Adora wrapped Catra's fingers around her length, slowly starting to stroke. 

_ "Oh Goddesses-" _

Catra's touch, although driven by her own, had felt better than any dream has ever made her feel. And as Catra slowly took control, Adora's hand moved away, eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

"Ahh, yes Catra.." Adora let out a quiet moan, her whole body focusing on the feelings of that soft, soft hand wrapped around her length.

Seeing Adora in so much ecstasy, feeling her - It made Catra ache for Adora’s touch worse than ever before. She blushed, pressing her lips together, her hand quickly slipping down to unbutton her pants. 

Adora refocused her eyes on Catra, reading her needy expression and reaching her hand out to help Catra out. With a quick yet careful tug from Adora, Catra’s black pants were down to just above her knees. Catra’s lips parted.

_ “She’s eager..”  _

And Adora certainly was, yet she laid patiently, hand in mid air, lips parted as she looked at Catra’s thin waist and everything below it. Just like Catra’s eyes had begged prior, Adora’s were now asking for guidance and permission. 

Catra recognized the slight hesitation that still lingered in Adora’s mind and touch, as if she was still wondering if it’s all real, waiting for Catra to stop her and change her mind. Waiting to wake up from another dream. And although Catra’s heart would soften in appreciation at every silent stare of consent Adora would give, Catra wanted to show Adora that she wasn’t just going to change her mind. She wanted to show Adora that she did _ things _ to Catra as well.

Catra softly took Adora’s hand into hers, bringing it between her legs and resting it against 

the soaked fabric of Catra’s underwear. 

_ “Did I do this to her?” _

Adora held her breath, analyzing Catra’s every move, silently trying to read her thoughts and feelings as her soft fingertips felt around the warm wetness. 

She saw and felt it all. The heat under her hand, the shiver that ran down Catra’s spine and into her core when Adora slowly started applying more pressure against her slit - and when she brought her palm up to Catra’s clit, Adora noticed the way Catra’s legs buckled, her body almost falling forward with a soft moan.

“God yes Adora just like that” Catra breathed out, mouth open and eyes closed as her hips slowly started grinding into Adora’s hand. While her body was set free, Catra’s mind was working hard to keep every dirty plea that threatened to come out at bay.

She was now resting on her knees and one hand, legs too weak to fully hold her.

Adora’s hands had always been bigger than Catra’s, yet it somehow fit just perfectly between Catra’s legs, making her lightheaded and way more vocal than she ever tends to be.

The way Catra called Adora’s name made her shiver every time, leaving her hungry to hear more. Compared to the voice in her dream, this one was even softer, needier, and definitely wasn’t as distant as the other one had been. This time Adora could actually see the sound leaving Catra’s lips, she was right there, in front of her -  _ grinding against Adora’s hand. _

Adora swallowed, her brain quietly convincing her to make a bold move, desperately wanting to hear Catra call her name again.

Adora’s lips parted on their own as she tried to focus again, slick fingers slowly moving the wet fabric covering Catra’s opening to the side.

Catra opened her eyes in surprise but proceeded to look deep into Adora’s in approval. 

Adora felt Catra’s hand squeeze harder around her dick as her finger slowly slipped inside, both of them making the other moan.

The tight, warm wetness around Adora’s finger drove her insane. 

_ “She feels so good even around my finger..I can’t even imagine how good she would feel if-” _

Adora’s hips started moving on their own, thrusting into Catra’s tight grip as she slowly started sliding her finger in and out of Catra.

“Mnnah Adora-” Catra gave a high pitched yet soft moan, her hips meeting Adora’s thrusts as her thumb moved to feel Adora’s blushing tip, drawing out yet another vulnerable sound from her friend. 

_ “She’s so sensitive..”  _ Catra noted, observing Adora’s expression and body language as she desperately tried to control her own.

Even her own sounds and movements took her by surprise - it wasn’t often that she was this horny and needy, but this time things were clearly different. She wasn’t alone in her bedroom with her thoughts and her hands anymore. Adora was here, driving her wild. So instead of questioning her want, this time Catra allowed herself to just _ be _ .

_ “ _ Mnnhh Adora...more..” the girl moaned, wetness spilling down her friend’s hand. 

Adora didn’t question the request for a moment, sliding another finger inside Catra and continuing the thrusting pace from before.

“Ahh..” Catra shivered at the fullness, closing her eyes once more. There was something about the size and width of Adora’s fingers that made them feel so good inside of her - they filled her up more than her own two, but weren’t quite as widening as three. God she just hit all the right spots.

Adora felt her thrusting becoming irrelevant as Catra took on her own pace, tightening around Adora. Blushing to her shoulders with her mouth open, Adora watched a Goddess ride her fingers as she somehow still managed to make Adora feel incredibly good. 

Catra was aware that she was on the brink of either screaming, cumming or passing out, but she wasn’t willing to go through any of it without Adora.

_ “I came to make her feel good.” _

Her fingers skillfully moved to Adora’s sensitive tip, causing the girl to shiver with a moan as her mass twitched violently.

Adora was the first to climax, seconds before Catra as both girls moaned each other’s name. Catra’s eyes were locked onto Adora’s expression - her parted lips and furrowed eyebrows, God Catra couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her, still so tight around the other girl’s fingers. Catra felt her fingers get progressively stickier as Adora kissed her back, not getting a clue about how much Adora  _ actually _ came until she pulled back and opened her eyes to find Adora breathing softly - asleep.

_ “Oh.”  _ was the only response Catra’s brain could muster as she noticed the sticky mess Adora had caused all over - the girls abdomen, Catra’s hand - cum was slowly dripping down her softening length.

Though Adora didn’t seem to mind, looking beyond peaceful slumped into the pillows against the wall, her fingers no longer inside Catra.

_ “She must have been on edge the whole day..this poor dumbass..”  _ Catra’s heart softened, her mind clearing out the longer she stared at her blonde idiot. 

And for a moment, all the stress and anxiety that would usually have Catra meditate or take pills for ..disappeared. Just for a moment. 

And for that moment Catra let them, curling up on the messy, warm sheets and resting her head on Adora’s chest, letting sleep take her too.

  
  
  


It was Catra’s default ringtone that woke the two from their dreamless rest. It took Catra a fair amount of stirring and groaning before she realized who it was exactly that was calling. Catra jumped up, grabbing the phone and quickly sliding to answer. 

“Okay, I can expla-” 

Adora slowly rubbed her eyes to the sight of Catra’s arched back and the sound of muffled yelling along the lines of  _ “Thirty fucking texts! Are you dead??” _

Looking just slightly to the left at her crotch, Adora’s memory was instantly refreshed and a blush crept up her face. Giving Catra’s shoulder a soft squeeze, Adora quietly rushed to the bathroom to clean herself.

By the time Adora finished her second shower of the day and walked back into the room with a towel around her waist and a shirt on, Catra had finished her call. 

Immediately after, It was Catra’s turn to use the bathroom, and before either of them knew it they were turning the lights off and locking the doors to their apartment. The necessary silent rush implied that there was no time to talk or let alone  _ think  _ of what had just happened between the two. In fact, Catra barely had time to ponder upon the best outfit combination since the pants she initially planned to wear were..well, ruined for the night. 

Adora never needed to think much about what she would wear. All of her clothes felt casual and combined well, so pretty much whatever Adora grabbed when reaching into her closet was a fine choice. 

As the doors to Catra’s car were slammed shut, and the engine sounded, the white noise in both Catra’s and Adora’s brain started to fade. Though silent, the following 10 minute period in the car before one of them spoke up wasn’t awkward at all. Both of them were thinking about the exact same thing after all.

Adora was desperately trying to answer the  _ why _ of the situation. Why did Catra come back? Why did she enter her room? Why did Catra want her so bad at that moment? 

Although Catra was driving, she was the multitasking type to be capable of thinking while paying attention to the road. Her brain was mostly exploring questions such as: Why did we do this? Was this wrong? How does Adora feel about this? 

Both of their minds held the biggest question of them all-

_ What now? _

  
  


The voice of reason in Catra’s mind sounded first, as it usually does, telling her to leave it for later. She had bigger things to worry about at the moment such as-

“Mermista is going to kill me.”

Catra spoke to Adora for what may have been the first time since they woke up.

Adora stopped zoning out, her eyes refocusing. 

“What did you tell her was the reason for being 40 minutes late?”

“I..told her I’ll tell her in person..”

Catra inhaled sharply, turning her head to look at the other girl.

“Adora?” 

“Mmm?” 

“I have no idea what the fuck to tell her”

The following..let’s call it conversation consisted of top tier ideas for a solid lie to tell Mermista. Without it ever being stated, both of them let the other know that they’re fine with keeping things between just the two of them. As the suggestions for an excuse became more and more nonsensical, the ideas mostly coming from Adora, the two broke out into laughter that would kill any trace of awkwardness that could have been there.

Catra kept on looking at the road as Adora giggled and talked, the feeling of warmth and safety still lingering in her chest.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the nice comments!  
> English isn't my first language so hearing that people still enjoy my writing really warms my heart.  
> P.S. I am pretty sure that I will continue this fic ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you're old enough to read this, you are old enough to check out my twitter - @MangoCatradora  
> 


End file.
